Watchtower
by Jazzmo03
Summary: Alternate timeline where Vegeta and Bulma are both saiyans. Vegeta has been told by his father that it is time to choose a wife. Bulma is a poor servant and is bullied for being the only saiyan with blue hair. (This is my first fanfic ever please be nice.) bulmaXvegeta
1. Collision

**Chapter 1**

 **Yo! So I have absolutely no idea how this works and am randomly clicking... I hope this is where I'm supposed to put the first chapter...? I came up with this from a song named Watchtower by Ed Sheeran and Devlin. It's a kinda old song but... whatever. On with the story I guess? Oh yeah this is a BulmaXVegeta fanfic... enjoy!**

 **Bold= author notes**

 _Italics= thoughts_

new scene

* * *

Vegeta stared at his father, he could _not_ be serious... right?

"Think of the throne line son. You're going to need a wife and a child to rule after you and-"

"Yes, father! I _know_ that! But I'm only 16!"

"I'm well aware of that Vegeta, I was married at the age of 18, and I expect you to be as well."

"Well unlike _you_ " Vegeta said, standing up from the table, his hands either side of his plate. "I want to live and marry like a normal saiyan would!"

"You can't! For you are a prince!" The king barely rose his voice for he usually didn't need to. Most saiyans would obey his every command, even his fiery tempered son. And so a few of the servents turned and stared at the scene. The king shot them a look and they all scurried out of the room.

"Princes are of high class! Therefore I shouldn't be marrying a servant or beggar that lives in the streets!" Vegeta exclaimed, how could his father not understand _even this!?_

"Your mother was once a servant, but she was pretty enough to be a queen. I chose her and I believe if you just looked you could do the same and find a girl worthy enough to be a queen."

"Based on just _looks_ father?! That's hardly possible! What if I choose one that turns out to be a complete whore who has slept with literally every saiyan, dead and alive!? _What then?!_ "

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOY! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" The king was red in the face and looked absolutely furious. He got up and walked around the table and punched his son in the stomach. Vegeta doubled over and his father grabbed him by his hair and held him so they were face to face. "Look, boy, this is how it's going to work:" the king said in a low voice quiet enough so that only Vegeta could hear. "You will choose a young girl that you like from the ones that aren't married. They will live here long enough for you to decide if you like them or not. If you don't, we kill them and say that there was an accident and the fell and died or something." Vegeta swallowed. As much as he seemed to not care about others, he didn't want to choose a girl and then kill them just because they weren't of his exact liking. He wouldn't mind it as much if the girl was from a different race, like a majin or a frieza race, or even an earthling. But a saiyan? He would actually feel kinda bad. The boy opened his mouth to protest but the king just narrowed his eyes and said "Are we clear, boy?" His voice a deep whisper. Vegeta just stared at his father. It had been a long time since he'd seen him this angry. "I SAID ARE WE CLEAR?!" He shouted. Vegeta tried to nod but he couldn't for he was being held by his hair, so he managed a weak, shakey "Yes, father." Before being dropped on the floor.

"Go to your room now boy. I'll make some arrangements for you to choose your future wife." The king walked out of the room and went through the door on the right. Vegeta sat on the floor for a while. _Why did my mother have to die? She was the only one who could argue with him and get her own way._ Vegeta thought before standing and walking to his room, leaving through the door on the left to ensure he wouldn't see his father in the halls of the palace **(is palace the right word? Or is it castle?)**

Once Vegeta got to his room he collapsed onto his bed. _This is gonna be a looonng week._ He thought before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"Ewww look! It's mouldy hair!"Maron said, pointing at the aqua haired girl as she walked into the class.

Bulma knew that Maron was jealous of her. Yeah, she may not be rich but Bulma was the prettiest saiyan in the village and school she went to. But none of the girls, other than her one and only friend chi chi, liked her because of this. She was intelligent, pretty and an absolutely amazing singer. Another reason she wasn't liked was because she was dating Yamcha, the nicest looking guy in the school, aside from Kakarot, who had been given the nickname Goku which meant 'silly' which he was. But Goku was dating Chi Chi so there was no option there.

Bulma ignored Maron and walked straight up to Yamcha, who was on the other side of the class, and kissed him before looking Maron straight in the eyes and sitting down next to Chi Chi.

"Hey, Bulma! Have you heard about Vegeta?" Chi Chi asked with a smile

"The king, the prince or the planet?" Bulma asked, half worried there was gonna be a massive meteor that would hit and explode the planet. **(Hahaha I didn't even realise until I wrote it...)**

"The prince. Every unmarried girl from 15 to 17 has to go up North near where one of the castles are and-"

"Shit!"

"I know! I haven't married Goku yet! What if he picks me?! Or you!? You haven't married Yamcha yet! I mean... I don't have much of a chance but you-"

"No, Chi! Not that!"

"What then?" Chi Chi asked, looking worried

"I didn't bring my homework!"

Chi Chi stared at Bulma blankly. "Are you kidding?! We're talking about the prince here! And you're worried about your homework?!"

"Chi Chi, at the moment I don't give a shit about the prince! I need to get my homework!" Bulma gasped "I know! Chi, cover for me! I'm gonna fly back home."

"But you're not old enough to fly without an adult! You'll get in trouble!"

"I'll be fine Chi! Cover for me! Say Maron hit me and I went to clear up the blood."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah! Say that exactly!" Bulma said, running out of the classroom, a hand over her face, just in case she ran into the teacher.

* * *

"Lets land in this village for a while, son." The king said, knowing his son was beginning to feel tired from the long flight, and it was a long way to the next town, he wasn't sure if the boy would last that long.

"Ok, father." Vegeta said, secretly thankful that his father was in a good mood today.

Just as they were about to fly down Vegeta heard his father shout "Vegeta! Look out!"

The prince looked up just in time to see a girl with aqua blue hair flying at him full speed. But instead of calling to her to tell her to stop he instinctively put his hand out in a fist to stop them, but realised to late that the girl was staring down at her phone, texting someone. She looked up just as she collided with the prince's fist. She let out a cry but blacked out a second or so after and fell about six storeys to the ground. The prince just stared as she fell, he hadn't expected _that_ to happen. The king stared at his son, he couldn't figure out if he'd punched the girl intentionally or if he just randomly had his hand out and she collided with him. He guessed the latter by looking at his sons confused/surprised expression... yep, he definitely hadn't expected that to happen.

"Are you okay there, woman?" Bulma heard a voice ask. She felt like the room was spinning, and she had a bad headache. Her back and neck hurt for some reason, so did her cheek. She blinked a few times and her eyes began to focus. She sat up, still feeling dizzy. "Where am I?" She asked

"I don't know.. father, where are we?"

"All I know is we're in a village that's in the East..." The man said

Bulma didn't know who she was speaking to yet, her eyes still hadn't focused, until the man shouted "You! Boy! Where are we?"

Bulma was about to tell him to mind his manners but she saw, through blurry eyes, a boy kneel down in front of the man and say "I'm sorry, your majesty, all I know is that we are roughly 74 miles from your castle in the North."

"Your majesty?" Bulma asked, confused.

She heard the man let out a short laugh. "I told you, son. You need to be more careful. The girl can't even recognise anyone now."

Vegeta glared at his father "She flew into _me_! It isnt _my fault!"_

Bulma blinked again, ultimately confused. Her eyes focused completely as the prince walked over and knelt in front of her. Bulma leant back on her arms, she didn't want to admit it but at that moment in time she felt absolutely terrified of the prince.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Vegeta asked. Bulma just stared at him, fear evident in her eyes.

"Name, girl, what is it?" He asked again

"B-Bulma. My name is Bulma." She replied.

He nodded. "Nice to meet you." He said and stood up. He was about to walk away but his father shot him a look and so he held out his hand to help the girl up. She just stared at him, terrified, for a few minutes before taking his hand. He pulled her up and she gave the prince a weak smile.

"Age?" The king asked.

"16." She replied, still feeling like she should have been killed by now for not knowing who the royal family was. In her nervousness she didn't see the king shoot his son a side glance, but she did see Vegeta frown. She felt embarrassed for _some_ reason.

"Shouldn't you have an adult with you?" The prince asked.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! It's just I was in a rush to get home and there was loads of people on the ground so I thought it'd be okay if I flew,-"

The king let out another short laugh, cutting her off. "It's ok, it's ok! I think you've learnt your lesson, am I wrong?"

The girl let out a weak smile and then gasped, checking her watch. "Oh no! I completely forgot about school! And I'm sooo late! What am I gonna do!?" She said more to herself than to anyone else.

"Why don't you start by showing us the way to your house." The king said. It was more of an order than a question.

"Wh-"

"We'll get that cut cleaned up, then we'll go to your school and explain why you're so late." The king finished.

"W-We?"

"That's what he said isn't it?" Prince Vegeta said.

"I-I guess... Why would you want to help _me_ though? Everyone hates me."

"Why would everyone hate you?" The king asked looking surprised.

"Because my hair is blue." Bulma stated.

The king waited for further explanation but nothing came. "What, that's it?" The prince asked with a laugh. "If a saiyan has blue hair doesn't it mean-" Vegeta started but his father shot him a glance and he stopped mid sentence. The king nodded before turning back to the girl, who cocked her head to one side, confused. "-never mind." Vegeta said. He looked at the girl. "So? Where's your house?"

* * *

The class stared as Bulma walked in, a cut just above her temple that had a bandage on and a red mark on her cheek, in front of king and prince Vegeta. She walked to her seat next to Chi Chi, who was also staring.

"Hey! You'll never guess what happened! Turns out that being a total klutz is sometimes a good thing. Now I have _proof_ that Maron hit me." She whispered to Chi, who stared at her, then at the two royals.

"What the hell happened B?!" Chi whispered back.

"I'll tell you at lunch." Bulma said, knowing that there was only 5 minutes left until the end of class.

The teacher cleared his throat. "E-Excuse me, class." He said, sounding nervous, trying to stop the class from talking about Bulma hanging around with royals. "P-Prince Vegeta will be joining us for the rest of the day..." he said, gesturing to a not-too-happy-looking prince, standing next to his smirking father. Both had their arms crossed.

"You can sit wherever you want, prince." The teacher said. Suddenly Goku stood up. "Vegeta! I didn't know you was around! We have gym next! We have _got_ to spar again!"

"Kakarot." Vegeta said with a nod.

Bulma and Chi turned around to Goku, who sat directly behind them, and at the exact same time said "You know the royals?!"

Goku smiled and nodded at the two before waving to Vegeta and gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

Vegeta walked over to Goku and sat down next to him. The class stared at him but the prince ignored them and nodded at the teacher to continue with the lesson.

Most of the girls in the class looked like sluts and the ones who didn't were mostly stupid. Vegeta made a mental note to not pick any of these girls. Bulma was definitely the smartest in the class, followed by Chi Chi. But Chi, as she was called, was Kakarot's girl. As much as he would like to anger Kakarot, he wouldn't kill the boy's girlfriend.

"'Geta, how do you find the area of a circle again?" Goku asked, confused

"Huh?"

Bulma heard the question. "To find the area you times pi by the radius squared." Bulma said, not looking away from her work.

"Thanks B!" Goku grinned and started to type something into his calculator.

 _Yeah, she's smart... but can she hold her own in a fight?_ Vegeta thought.

 **Ahahaha, idk where to go with this... I got writers block and decided that this would do for chapter 1. If the chapters should be longer just say! (I think they need to be longer but idk... whatever you think... if anyone is actually reading this...)**

 **Any ways... please, please RR! =D**


	2. Cheater

Watchtower

Chapter 2

 **Hey guys! What's up?! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! (Am I updating too slow? )**

 **Also, I got reviews and follows?! I didn't see that coming! You guys are the best thank you so much! =D**

 **Also, thanks so much to bretnorris0 for suggesting that Bulma and Maron fight, I've put that in. :)**

 **I'm sorry, I really don't know too much about where this story is gonna go but I have a rough idea, sooo yeah. On with the chapter...?**

 **Am I right to make a new document for a new chapter? Whatever. Lol please RR**

 **Bold=author note**

 _Italics=thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: Ha, me? Own db dbz dbgt or dbs? Hahaha, seems you're crazier than I am...**

* * *

"Hey!" Chi cried from the side of the arena as she watched Maron pull Bulma to the floor by her hair. "That's not fair! That's against the rules of mixed martial arts! You can't do that!"

Maron held Bulma down by putting her knee on the girl's face. Bulma let out an enraged scream but was quickly quieted when Maron sent one last blow to her face, right above her temple, where her injury from earlier was. Bulma passed out from the pain and Maron cheered jumping up, she had won. It was now Chi's turn to let out an enraged scream, and she leapt at Maron, and would have proceeded to beat the living crap out of her, but she was held back by Goku.

"Calm down Chi, she'll be fine."

"I know that, Goku! But you're not allowed to pull someone's hair or hold their face down with you knee in MMA! It's against the rules!" **(Yep, had to go research the rules for mixed martial arts, you're welcome. XD Lol)**

"Yeah, I know Chi, that wasn't fair at all. But the coach wasn't looking at this match, he was looking at Turles' and Krillin's."

"But..." Chi was so furious that she couldn't think straight. "Ugh! I'm gonna murder you!" She screamed at Maron.

"Excuse me, miss Mau," **(got the name from another fanfic that I read. ;) )** "I'm sure I said we'd just be doing some gentle sparring? No need for such violence." The coach scolded Chi Chi. Chi just scowled and walked over to Bulma.

The prince had seen the entire match between Bulma and Maron. He, for some reason that he didn't know, instantly took a disliking to that girl, Maron. She had cheated and gotten away with it... Vegeta didn't like people who cheated. Bulma was clearly winning until... hell, why did he even care? He never cared about others usually... what was so different about this girl?

Vegeta shook his head to get him out of his 'trance'.

"Prince, you're up next if you'd like to go?" The coach said

"Who against?"

"Yamcha."

"That weakling?"

"Someone needs to fight him. I wanted to let you spar with Goku last."

"I get to fight Kakarot last?"

"...W-Well... just a quick spar..." the coach started but never finished, as Vegeta was walking to the arena, a smirk on his face. He'd end, er, knock out this weakling quickly before fighting Kakarot.

"I feel bad for Yamcha... y'know.. having to fight the prince 'n' all..." Chi whispered to Bulma as everyone turned around to watch Vegeta fight Yamcha.

"He'll be fine." Bulma whispered back, confident that her boyfriend would be able to put up a fight against the prince.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Vegeta stepped into the arena where Yamcha was waiting.

Vegeta knew he'd get into trouble with his father if he killed the scrawny little weakling. "Not as part of the match but... just punch my hand as hard as you can, ok?" Vegeta said, holding out his hand so his palm was facing Yamcha.

Yamcha looked confused "E-Excuse me?" He asked

"I said punch my hand. I need to see your strength before we begin." _Or rather to make sure I don't kill you... Vegeta thought._

"Wh-"

"I'm not gonna tell you again!" Vegeta snapped.

Yamcha stared before he punched Vegeta's palm weakly.

Vegeta scowled. "Again!" He said. "But use your full strength this time," he paused before adding "boy." With a smirk.

This enraged Yamcha so much that he threw his strongest punch straight at Vegeta's face, Vegeta caught his hand with ease.

"Oooh, consider that nerve touched." Vegeta laughed.

"H-How...?" Yamcha started.

Vegeta punched Yamcha in the stomach, Yamcha cried out in pain and doubled over, clutching his stomach, and so Vegeta moved beside him and elbowed him in the back of the head. Yamcha was instantly knocked out.

Everyone stared, shocked, other than Goku.

"Alright! My turn! I see you've improved Vegeta!" Goku smiled and as Yamcha was taken out of the arena he walked in.

"Same goes for you, Kakarot." Vegeta smirked.

Both got into a fighting stance, staring down the opponent.

The coach stood between them.

"Fight!" He exclaimed, moving away from the arena, he seemed panicked to get out.

There was a moments hesitation from Goku, bad move.

Vegeta shot forward and caught Goku with a stunning blow to the boys stomach.

The air exploded out of Goku's lungs and he staggered backwards. He only just managed to stop himself from stepping out of the arena.

"Yep, you've defiantly improved a lot." Goku coughed. Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta sprung at Goku again but Goku blocked.

As the match went on a aura of ki began to show around both of the two saiyans. The fighters slowly floated upwards.

Vegeta watched Goku's moves carefully and when the other boy launched his attack Vegeta stepped back, dodging, before landing a fatal kick on Goku's chest. Goku was tossed violently out of the arena, landing on his back.

The entire class was staring, wide eyed, at the two as Goku stood up with a massive grin on his face, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Awesome!" Goku's smile stretched from ear to ear.

"You've improved too, Kakarot." Vegeta told Goku. "Although next time take it more seriously." He added.

"Wow, the prince is a really talented fighter." Bulma whispered to Chi. Yamcha heard this remark and was none too happy. Bulma had left him with some of the other students, who too had left, to watch Goku fight Vegeta. Yamcha hated Vegeta so much at that point in time that he didn't realise he was giving the prince a death glare.

"Still sour about the match, boy?" Vegeta asked, looking over at Yamcha who was still sitting one the floor

Yamcha looked angry but he didn't say anything against the prince. Vegeta let out a short laugh before turning and leaving the gym, along with Kakarot and a few other boys.

Vegeta didn't like Yamcha, he wasn't too sure why. _Maybe it's because he is such a weakling_. Vegeta thought.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Everyone was about to leave when someone called Vegeta.

"Hey, Vegeta! Are you ever gonna come back to our school?" A random kid in the class had said.

Vegeta was silent. He had obviously heard the question. He wanted to consider it, but he was homeschooled. If he asked his father would refuse... and most likely laugh at him.

"Wanting to go to SCHOOL... with COMMONERS? Ha! It seems you're still too childish to claim the throne... more childish than your brother." The king would say, and laugh in the boy's face.

No, he couldn't come back to this school.

Everyone stared at Vegeta, expecting an answer. The prince just glared at them, hiding his feelings... he wanted to go back but...

 _No! Why would I want to come back anyway? Being around these weaklings is beginning to make me feel- ill? Is that the right word? I've never felt like this before..._

Vegeta shook his head, looking down at the floor as if there was something interesting there. "No, no I will not be able to come back." He said after a long silence.

 _Able to?! What were you thinking?!_ Vegeta mentally punched himself.

He hoped no one had picked up on this, but of course that aggravating nerd near the back of the class did and said "S-So... you wanted to come back?"

"W-"

Suddenly one of Vegeta's servants burst in."Vegeta! We must go! The public has found out that you're here and-"

Vegeta didn't hear the rest for there was a flood of people who had somehow managed to find out which class the prince was in. A bunch of them he knew hated him. All the others were girls wanting to get a glance at the prince which they may have to marry in the near future. There was gasps and flashes as photos were taken, the prince was right there... standing in a public school... and the fact that everyone in the class seemed to be acting so casual before everyone appeared... he must go to this school, right?

"Prince Vegeta! Is it true that you hit a young girl earlier on today?"

"Is the girl hurt?"

"Aren't you homeschooled?"

"Someone said they saw you kiss said girl, is that true?"

To this question a lot of people in the class turned to look at Bulma, including Chi.

One of the reporters gasped. "Is that the girl?"

"Her hair is blue! How strange!"

Vegeta shook his head, getting himself out of his trance again. "No, no. I didn't hit her. No we did not kiss. But yes, that is said girl. She ran into me because she wasn't looking where she was going."

"Why is there a bruise on her face then?"A reporter asked, to which Bulma put a hand to her face near where her temple was, she softly prodded the bruise with her fingers.

"I don't know... because-" Vegeta started but never finished as the school bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

The entire class stood up and walked from the room, dragging reporters with them. Only a few people remained. Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Chi Chi and Yamcha. Even the teacher was gone.

"That took 'saved by the bell' to a whole new level." Bulma laughed softly.

Chi and Goku hugged each other before Chi left. Now only the three boys and Bulma were left.

Vegeta sighed, leaning back against the wall near where he was sitting.

"Hey, 'Geta, why are you still here?" Goku asked.

"Don't call me that." Vegeta said.

"Sorry, but really... why are you still here?"

"I have to wait for my father."

"Same here!" Bulma piped in. "My father is a teacher and I have to wait an extra hour or so usually."

Vegeta ignored her. "Kakarot, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see why you were waiting behind... I'm leaving now. See ya around! We gotta spar again sometime soon, ok?"

Goku said picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Right." Vegeta replied with a slight smirk.

The three sat in silence for a few minutes before Vegeta turned to Yamcha. "What about you? Why are you still here?"

Yamcha became defensive. "Why do you wanna know? Do you want me to leave so you can try to steal my girlfriend? Is that it?!"

Vegeta stood. "Remember who you're speaking to, boy."

Yamcha stood too. Bulma could see that this was going to end badly for Yamcha, she had been sitting behind the two boys who were opposite each other.

Yamcha threw a punch but before his fist hit Vegeta's face Bulma stood between the boys. The blow connected with Bulma's face, exactly where her bruise and cut from earlier was. Bulma was thrown violently across the room. This all happened as the king and Bulmas father stepped in. The king caught Bulma and stared at Yamcha.

"Yamcha?!" Bulmas father cried. "I think we need to have a talk, young man." The man then looked at the king and the king nodded before he gestured to Yamcha to follow them. Yamcha stared at Bulma, then Vegeta, before finally looking down at the floor and walking towards the two men. The king put Bulma carefully down on the floor. "Look after her for now, son." He said, to which Vegeta acknowledged with a nod. The two men left with Yamcha trailing behind.

* * *

Bulma woke and found herself propped upwards slightly on Vegeta's knees. She had a searing pain in her head, just above her temple - again. Vegeta looked really concerned for a second, but quickly hid his emotions when he saw that Bulma was awake.

"V-Vegeta?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Vegeta asked, helping her her up.

"Why would you care? You don't seem to care about others usually."

"I don't, I just wanted to know to what degree that you're hurt, so I know how angry my father is going to be with me." Vegeta smirked. Bulma giggled at this, followed by a long silence.

"Vegeta?"

The prince looked at Bulma.

"Do I have any chance of being picked?"

"Picked?"

"You know, being chosen to be your wife."

Vegeta stared at her, making eye contact. The two sat like that for a moment before they both began to lean in..

* * *

 **Ha! Cliffhanger! (Sorry)**

 **I'm so sorry this took so long... I kept getting distracted... school, jobs, homework... all that. I apologise. But summer holidays now, yey! Hopefully I'll be able to update faster now!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to RR!**


	3. Unusually kind

**Watchtower**

 **Aww, only three reviews guys? I feel hurt. :(**

 **I left you on a cliffy last time so I'll get straight to the fic!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Db Dbz Dbgt or Dbs and, without a doubt, I never will… I'm just a fan who just has to write fanfics in order to express her weird, crazy mind… Please don't sue me!**

 **King Vegeta will now be written as "The king, king Vegeta or Vegeta K" So I can write Prince Vegeta as "Prince Vegeta" or just "Vegeta"!**

 **Bold = Author note**

 _Italics =Thoughts_

Bulma leant in slowly but instead of connecting with the prince's lips she felt his finger pressed against her lips. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into the prince's onyx ones. He showed no emotion, just stood with a blank expression on his face.

"W-wh-" Bulma started but the prince just cut her off by shaking his head. Bulma stared for a while before the prince actually showed any kind of emotion, and what he did show was disappointment.

"I thought maybe you would be different," Vegeta said, he wasn't angry, or upset, he just went back to no emotion, as if he were stating a scientific fact. "But no, you're just like most saiyan women, unloyal." Bulma stared, confused, who was she being unloyal to? And then she remembered: Yamcha.

The girl had no idea why but her eyes began to fill with tears which she blinked away angrily.

 _Great job, you made her cry… but how? Why? Why is she crying? And why do I feel so bad? I usually find it funny to make people cry… again, what is so different about this girl?_ Vegeta thought. He opened his mouth to say something but his father walked in. _The King of All Saiyans? More like The King of Most Amazingly Timed Arrivals_ Vegeta thought.

The king seemed to sense the tension in the air. He smirked slightly as he said "Is this a bad time to come in, son? Am I interrupting?"

Vegeta looked up, confused, before glaring at his father. "Of course not, father. I was just waiting to leave."

The king's smirk grew into a kind of evil grin which quickly faded when he saw the tears in Bulma's eyes. He looked at his son questioningly but Vegeta just shrugged. Vegeta then pushed past his father, leaving him confused and surprised.

Vegeta K walked over to the girl and knelt down in front of her. She looked embarrassed to be crying in front of the king, as she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up, her cheeks were stained a light crimson as she looked at him fearfully.

"Are you okay?" Vegeta K asked

"Yeah.." Bulma replied in a small whisper

"You sure? What happened?" The king asked. He looked concerned, which was weird, considering the fact that he looked exactly the same as his son Bulma thought.

"I just…" She started, but thought better than to pour out all of her feelings to the king. "N-never mind… Don't worry."

Vegeta K looked at her for a moment before sighing. "Ok, if you say so… but just because I'm the king doesn't mean I can't understand how you're feeling, alright?"

Bulma looked up at him, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah." Vegeta K said and smiled slightly. "Now, are you sure you're okay?"

Bulma felt a sudden pain go through her head but ignored it, absent mindedly putting a hand to her head. "Offf coursse?" Bulma slurred before passing out.

* * *

"Oh, thank God you're okay!" Chi exclaimed, hugging her best friend.

"Ch-Chi Chi?" Bulma asked "Where am I?"

"Hospital." Chi answered. "It turns out that you had minor brain damage from fly- I mean running into Prince Vegeta. Oh my gosh! Bulma I was sooo worried when I heard! Never scare me like that ever again! Okay?!"

"How did I get here?"

"You passed out in front of the king. He made Prince Vegeta carry you while he got your father and told him what happened."

"Vegeta carried me?"

"Yeah, but he looked none too happy about it. He had to fly you here and that's how I found out. Everyone was staring and pointing up at you guys, a lot of people have followed you here so now the prince has to sit outside and try to stop people from coming in." He almost didn't let me in. Even Maron's out there."

"Wow… to think… me? I just had to be the one to fly into Vegeta..." Bulma said looking slightly upset. As she said this the door opened and Bulma's father, Vegeta, and Vegeta K stepped in.

"Ah, she's awake." The king said with a smile.

"I can't believe how nice he is." Chi whispered super quietly to Bulma. Bulma looked at her friend, confused.

"You know, getting you a private room in the hospital and everything."

"And everything?" Bulma asked in a quiet whisper.

"He payed the fees for you as well."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Your dad said he had hardly enough money to get you a check-up to find out what's wrong, let-alone a private room, so the king said he'd pay."

"Wow."

Bulma's father (Dr Briefs) sat down next to his daughter. "The Doctor said you'd be ok tomorrow but they want to keep you in an extra day."

"So she can't come with me to the watchtower? But it's really far away and-" Chi started.

"Sorry Chi Chi, but she has to stay in the hospital." Dr Briefs said, cutting the girl off.

"W-well… do I have to go? The prince isn't gonna pick me or anything… right?" She asked Vegeta who had been minding his own business and seemed generally shocked to have been brought into the conversation. He stared at Chi, who was looking at him with a pleading look, before shaking his head slowly. No, he wouldn't pick Kakarot's girl, that was just unfair.

"See? I don't have to go then, do I?" Chi asked Dr Briefs and The King with a pleading look.

"If your parents are okay with it then fine." The King said with a smile.

"Thanks so much!" Chi smiled before hugging her friend. "That means I don't have to go by myself and you don't have to be lonely all-day tomorrow, Bulma!"

Bulma smiled weakly, she half wanted to be able to go tomorrow, she would've enjoyed travelling with her best friend. She always did.

Never mind. Bulma thought. I guess I'll have to wait an extra week for the summer break to go travel somewhere with Chi.

* * *

"I guess the fact that neither of you were looking where you were going this morning has messed everything up for you guys." The King said to his son as they flew at full speed towards the palace in the North where they would spend a night and leave for the watchtower later that next evening to arrive at the watchtower early Wednesday morning.

"What?" Vegeta asked, confused, although it sounded like he was shouting at his father.

"Manners, boy."

Vegeta sighed. "Pardon, father. What do you mean by that?"

The king smirked and then burst out into laughter.

Vegeta sighed again. "What are you laughing at, father?"

"You."

"Me? Why? What'd I do?"

"You're acting weird. You never use proper manners like that; even if I remind you."

"Excuse me?"

Vegeta K laughed even louder. "Ok, who are you, and what have you done with my son?"

Vegeta stopped flying and hovered in place, above a village. He crossed his arms and paid no attention to the people on the ground gawking and pointing up at them. "Who are _you_ and what have you done with my father?!" Vegeta said, half annoyed, half surprised that his father was paying any attention to him at all.

"What?" Vegeta K asked, hovering about a meter in front of his son.

"You're actually paying attention to me. You never do that!"

"I do pay attention to you, you just never realise, son."

"Whatever." Vegeta said glaring at his father. "Why was you acting so nice to that blue haired girl anyway?"

Vegeta K looked at his son. "Why was you?"

"What?"

"You seemed to be acting unusually nice to her, so I tagged along."

Vegeta was silent.

"So?" The King asked.

"'So' What?"

"Why was you being so friendly to her?"

Vegeta glared at his father for a second before blasting past him at full speed, leaving his father laughing at his reaction.

 **Yey! Chapter 3 is up! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Tell me what you thought! Any suggestions would be greatfully appreciated! =D**

 **I'm sorry if it was quite bad, I was really ill when I wrote this. :(**

 **Remember to RR!**


	4. Lost hope

**Chapter 4**

 **I just spent an entire week at my sister Jen's house in the city. I'm really happy to be leaving in a way. DON'T GET ME WRONG, I REALLY ENJOYED MYSELF! But I really miss the country, and the quietness, and my family, and of course Meowintons!**

 **Yeah, I missed Ebony as well, but I can't wait to see my baby! :D**

 **(Meowingtons and Ebony are mine and my brothers cats.)**

 **Anyways, not looking after my sisters baby Isaac (AKA: Screaming Hell Child) will mean lots of extra time to write my fanfic! Yey!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ. It's respectfully owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, FUNimation, and all the people that contributed to its amazingness... (Sweet!)**

 ** _Bold italics-diary entry (yes, this is new.)_**

 **Bold-author note**

 _Italic-thought_

 **(I have to now physically write 'new scene' because the things that I used to write in between scenes weren't actually showing up. :P )**

"We have _got_ to go camping this summer, Chi!" Bulma smiled.

"Yeah!" Chi exclaimed. "We should get Goku and Yamcha to come with us as well!"

Bulma sighed.

"What's wrong Bee?"

"Dad doesn't want me and Yamcha to be together anymore. He won't even let us hang out anymore."

"He can't stop you from hanging out... we're all in the same class."

"Not anymore. After he and the king saw him hit me the ki-"

"Yamcha hit you?!"

"Shh Chi! No, he didn't mean to hit me. I jumped in the way because he was going to try and punch Vegeta. If I hadn't been in the way he most likely would have been killed for hitting a member of the royal family."

"Oh." Chi said and then let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"When you said you jumped in the way I thought you was worried about Prince Vegeta."

"I... W-wha..?"

Chi laughed even harder.

"I thought you was all like 'nooo, Vegeta! I'll protect you!'" She mimicked Bulma in a high pitched voice whilst Bulma tried to get her to quiet down.

"Shhhh Chi!" Bulma cried, trying not to laugh herself.

When Chi eventually stopped laughing she seemed to remember something and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong Chi?"

"How are you not sad about not being able to go to the watchtower?"

"I'm sad about not being able to travel with you, but the holidays are in a w-"

"No, no. I don't mean that. It's just that you and Vegeta seemed to get on well."

"Chi, you never even saw us speak to each other properly."

"Goku says that Vegeta never speaks 'normally' as in not sarcastically to people who he thinks are below him... so, unless he's changed since Goku and him used to spar together then, I'm pretty sure he likes you."

Bulma sighed, exasperated. "What exactly are you getting to Chi Chi?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"I thought you had a great chance of being chosen by Prince Vegeta and-"

"What if I don't want to be picked? Did you think of that?"

"Bulma, I didn't mean to upset you-"

"Visiting hours are over now. Sorry, but you're going to have to leave." A nurse cut Chi off, walking in with a trolley of food. Chi looked pleadingly at Bulma, but her friend just shrugged and turned away.

 _How couldn't you see it, Bulma? Both the king and prince Vegeta seemed to like you, are you not very fond of them? Is that it?_ Chi thought.

"See ya, B."

"Bye, Chi Chi."

 **(New scene)**

Vegeta stood at the top of the watchtower with his father, keeping a view, as all of the unmarried girls from the ages of 15 up to 17 from planet Vegeta arrived and stood at the base of the watchtower.

The boy sighed. "Why didn't we just stop at each village and save a lot of them the trouble of traveling all the way here just to go straight back home?"

The king shrugged before looking down at all the expectant faces of the early arrivals. "Any here that take your fancy?" The king asked.

Vegeta shrugged and sighed, looking down at the girls.

"I guess she's ok." Vegeta said, pointing at a petite girl with black hair, like most saiyans, but her hair was short, spiking up slightly. She was surprisingly wearing battle armour which was a light purple spandex, a light green gi, which looked slightly like a shirt that was a bit too big without the buttons.

 **(sorry for butting in, but think of the female version of the great saiyaman suit from xenoverse 2 without the watch and Gohan's four star dragon ball hat without the dragon ball.)**

She also wore a light orange cape, pure white boots and gloves, and a small orange hat that didn't seem to do much in keeping her hair looking neat.

"The one with the cape?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why choose her?"

"Most of the others look kind of stupid."

"She looks a bit demure don't you think?"

To this the flame haired prince shrugged.

"Whatever. Go find out her name."

"What? I have to go down there?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that, son?"

Vegeta glared at his father.

"You're not scared are you?" The king asked his son.

"No, of course not! Why would I-"

"Well then go."

Vegeta scowled but did as his father said. Walking towards the stairs which would spiral down the tower and lead to the front.

 **(New scene)**

 **(Sorry to but in again, but this section is mainly Bulma's thoughts which she is writing into a diary.)**

 ** _Dear diary,_**

 ** _Today has been awful! I didn't get to go to the watchtower, now I have no chance of Vegeta choosing me. And then Chi came to visit me and I was trying to hide the fact that I was upset and we got into an argument..._**

 ** _I didn't mean to upset Chi like that, and I didn't want to seem angry with her... but I didn't want her to know that I do kinda like the prince... 'kinda' being the keyword there. He is quiet handsome, he's really strong, a_** **_talented fighter... and I just LOVE his hair... but I can't let Chi know this._**

 ** _One reason I can't is because she'd say that the prince 'obviously' liked me - which would probably destroy me mentally - even though I_** **_know it quite definitely isn't true... I really wish it were true though._**

 ** _The other reason for not letting Chi know you ask? She'd come up with some crazy plan to try to get us together... I just know it._**

Bulma felt like someone was watching her and looked up and out of the window - nothing. She went back to writing.

 _Sheesh! That was way too close_. Chi Chi thought as she ducked beneath the window with her back against the cool concrete wall outside of Bulma's hospital room. She had been hoping to get Bulma's attention but had gotten too caught up in reading her friend's diary entry. _Gosh! Why didn't she tell me that she liked Vegeta? I could have easily found a way of getting her to the watchtower... even if it meant knocking her out and carrying her there in her sleep! Although, I guess that's what she meant by coming up with a 'crazy plan'._ Chi sighed; now there was absolutely no chance! _I'll find a way_. Chi thought.

 **(New scene)**

The girls squealed and turned around as they heard the prince's voice behind them.

Vegeta sighed. "What's your name?" He asked the girl on his right.

"Spargu."

He nodded and looked pointedly at the next girl.

"Mayze."

He looked at the next girl.

"Orat"

He looked at the fourth girl, she was the one he had pointed out to his father.

"Bethany." The girl said. Vegeta was about to look at the next girl but did a double take.

"Bethany? That's not a saiyan name."

The girl blushed. "My father named me after a girl that lived on a planet named Earth. He thought he completely purged it but she survived. He killed her anyway but he decided to name me after her because he wanted me to be a survivor."

"Survivor of what?"

"I don't know. He and my mother both died before I could ask them."

Vegeta seemed to be in deep thought for a second before he shrugged it off and continued down the line of girls.

 **(New scene)**

 **Well, that took longer than expected... please don't kill me!**

 **I need more reviews guys! I'm not feeling motivated to write this at the moment, I need ideas! Help! XD**

 **Plz review review review review review review review!**


	5. A sister?

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I am soooooo sorry for the late upload.. like really sorry. My mother fell in the bathroom the** **other day and almost died so I've been spending a lot of time around her.**

 **Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! (Shout outs at the bottom now. :D) You are amazing! :D**

 **Onto the chapter (sorry, it's gonna be a bit boring, not much inspiration and it's kinda needed.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the cardboard box that I call home**.

Chapter 5

Oooo

"Bulma!" Chi exclaimed, bursting through the open window into her best friend's room.

It was Friday morning, the sun hadn't yet risen and Bulma had been sleeping, her bag already packed, ready for school. "Chi!? It's like 3am, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Bulma whispered to her friend to make sure her parents wouldn't be woken up.

"I walked." Chi whispered back with a smile.

"But you live so far away! It must've taken hours! And why have you got a load of camping things? Hell, you've even got pots and pans !"

"I left super early, I even wrote out this note to give to your parents so we won't waste time doing that." Chi said, looking determined and tossing a note at Bulma. She then proceeded to empty the contents of Bulma's school bag onto the sapphire blue carpet.

"I... Hey! Wha- what are you doing?" Bulma was flabbergasted. "Chi?"

"We're leaving for a while."

"What?"

"We're leaving." Chi walked over to Bulma's massive closet and grabbed clothes like joggers, and jeans, but mainly old clothes.

"Where are we going then?" Bulma asked, giving in and grabbing a bigger bag and beginning to pack clothes that she wouldn't mind getting ripped.

"I'm not sure, Bulma. I just kinda want to get away from here."

"Chi? Did something happen?"

 _This isn't normal for Chi. She's never done this before.._ Bulma thought.

"I'll tell you later, B." Chi said with a shrug. She stood up from packing one of the bags. "Ok. All done here. I'm gonna grab some extra food, like, cans of stuff.. ok?"

"Ok. Meet me out back when you're done." Bulma said, throwing Chi a bag for food and water. Chi grinned and flew slowly down the stairs so that Bulma's parents wouldn't hear footsteps. She had also taken the note with her and she placed it in the very centre of the dining table.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Chi whispered to herself.

Oooo

"Ok, this is your room." Vegeta said, opening the door to the room next to his.

"Wow, really? It's so big.." Bethany said, clearly taken aback.

"You'll get used to it." Said a girls voice from behind her.

Bethany turned around to see a girl around her age. She was tall and had blonde, shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She was wearing dark green jeans, a white shirt with a black jacket and some brown boots. "Hi there, my name is Juu, although everyone calls me 18. I'm a maid for the main palace, which is this one. It's nice to meet you." She smiled kindly.

"I'm Bethany, but you can call me Beth."

"Well, I've been told that I'm going to be your personal maid."

Vegeta nodded at 18 and turned to Beth. "I suggest you get some rest. Even though you're going to live here we need to go back to your village and talk to your parents."

"My parents?"

"Oh, of course. Do you have anyone that looks after you?"

Bethany Shook her head before she gasped, looking worried. "M-my sister! I'm the oldest and I got one of the younger kids to babysit her while I was gone... I'm supposed to be back by now." She looked and sounded panicked.

"How old is she?"

"14 months.. she can't survive alone..."

Vegeta seemed to be contemplating what to do when Bethany gasped again. "Prince Vegeta, I can't sense her."

He sighed. "How far away is she?"

"About four hours walking pace."

"Ok." He said. "Go get dressed into something nicer."

"W-what?"

"We're going to pick up your sister."

"But I don't have any better clothes."

"Check in your room. 18 will help you find something." Vegeta then walked into his room.

Once the door to Vegeta's room closed Beth turned to 18. "Everyone that I knew that have met prince Vegeta said he's not very nice.. were they lying?"

"No, he's usually not.. maybe it's because you look a bit like his sister."

"He has a sister?"

"Oh shit!" 18 covered her mouth with her hand. "Don't tell anyone, no one is supposed to know. She's dead, she was born with a disease and she absolutely adored Vegeta. She was his younger sister and she looked up to him and he was really fond of her but she died a few months ago. She was only nine years old."

"Oh my gosh, really?"

"He hasn't been himself lately. He acts like he doesn't care but I can tell that he misses her."

"Oh my-"

"Please don't tell anyone ok? He'll probably kill us both."

"Right." Beth nodded.

"Here." 18 pulled a lovely little dress out of the closet. It was navy blue and came down to just above Bethany's knees and had a fashionable belt that made the bottom look a bit like a skirt. She also wore some black leggings underneath and some flat shoes.

"Wow, these are amazing." Beth smiled.

"You look great, now go meet up with Vegeta! He'll be out front."

"Ok. See you soon 18!" Bethany smiled, running down the hallway.

Oooo

"I think we should start to set up camp down there." Chi said, pointing to a clearing in a wood that was just outside of a small village.

"Great idea, Chi. I'm really tired as, you know, you kinda woke me up at like 3am!"

"Oh stop whining.. remember that I-" Chi stopped mid sentence. "Who.. who's that up ahead?"

"I don't know Chi, but we'd better hide. Let's sit in the trees until they pass." Bulma said, worried. Chi nodded and the two descended into the trees below.

Oooo

"Did you see those two people just now?" Vegeta asked the girl flying beside him.

"Uh-huh.. I thought I was seeing things so I didn't say anything." Beth replied.

Vegeta didn't say anything back and instead stopped flying suddenly, floating above the tree tops.

 _That ki... it's really faint, but it's familiar... where have I sensed this before? Wait no, there's two... and I know both of them?_

Vegeta's thoughts were pushed out of his head when Bethany gasped. "I know that village! That's where my friend lives. My village is the next one!"

Vegeta shrugged off his thoughts and nodded before he began to fly again. Bethany hesitated for a second and looked down at the trees below. She saw a flash of blue hair but thought nothing of it.

Oooo

"That was way too close, Chi!"

"Yeah... that was Vegeta, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... I was wondering where I'd heard that voice before." Bulma giggled nervously.

"Oh, B." Chi sighed, laughing and shaking her head. "It wasn't that long ago that you spoke to him. How could you forget his voice?"

Bulma shrugged, laughing.

"B, you're not acting like yourself."

"What?"

"Well.. I can't remember the last time you had a crush on a guy this bad."

"What?! Who?"

"Well obviously the prince! Bulma, you've made it fairly easy to see."

"I.. I don't have a crush on Vegeta?"

"Bulma... you hesitated, and that sounded more like a question than a statement."

"I-"

"Don't worry, B. Your secret's safe with me." Chi smiled.

Bulma sighed and smiled from relief.

"Come on! Let's get to that clearing and set up camp." Chi said, practically dragging dragging Bulma in the direction of the clearing.

Oooo

 **Uhh.. short chapter, I know. (Sorry!) Boring too, right? (Even more sorry!) I'll try to update a lot quicker next time. Now I'm gonna go the doctors... this fever is getting really bad.. please RR!**


	6. Author note - Sorry!

Hey there readers!

Sorry for the author's note.

I had completely forgotten about this site and this book as I've been going through a lot recently but I have once again found the urge to finish this storyline as I don't want to just leave it incomplete, that wouldn't be right.

So the plan is to go right back to chapter one and completely rewrite the chapters since when I first started I couldn't write well for the life of me. This will be a project to first of all finish this book, and second of all to try and make my writing a little more sophisticated and interesting.

Sorry for the long delay, like I said previously some events happened a while ago but I'm fine now mostly. The updates will be pretty far part for a while as I'm now in my last year of high school and I need to study a lot, I also have a few books that I'm in the process of writing on my Wattpad that won't be finished any time soon. (I think I'm Chibi_03 on there if you wanna know.)

This book will be my top priority besides studying.

Once again I apologise to you.

That is, if there are any of you left that didn't give up on this book like I almost did.

I'm off to bed now as it's very late and I have to be up early for school tomorrow. Once I get home I will start on editing and rewriting the chapters. It might take a while but soon I will start to write new chapters and things will change so it's worth reading them once I upload them.

Sorry again,

Author Chan.


End file.
